


Little Sannie Again

by softlyuwujin



Series: Ateez in smol space [3]
Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Cute, Fluff, M/M, Other, Stuffies, littlespace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2020-02-16 17:05:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18695710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softlyuwujin/pseuds/softlyuwujin
Summary: Mostly just a little short drabble of San regressing again





	Little Sannie Again

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah this is short— 
> 
> I literally cannot write for shit
> 
> Also ik someone (aka littlebutterflyexplores42) requested some uh choosing outfits + stuff but I can’t write stuff that advanced uhhhh so sorry bby 😥 (also sorry I haven’t messaged you friendo   
> ;((( )
> 
> Anyways read on —>

The next time San slipped into his headspace was right after their filming for their first comeback. So yeah, it had been quite a while. He didn’t really feel the need to drop anyways. Until the car ride home from where they were filming. He didn’t really notice it himself until Seonghwa, who was seated next to him in the vehicle, placed a hand on his shoulder. San tore his gaze from the passing buildings out the window.

 

“Want McDonald’s!” San said excitedly, pointing out the window, clutching Shiber tighter to his chest. Seonghwa gave him a sympathetic smile.

 

“Sannie, we already passed McDonald’s, you should’ve told us earlier” Hongjoong told him. Yunho pretended he wasn’t listening, Jongho had his earbuds in but his music was paused so he could eavesdrop, and the rest of the members were passed out or at least acting like they were. 

 

“Oh” San whispered. He looked back out the window sadly, a pout on his face and fresh tears stinging his eyes. Seonghwa shared a look with Hongjoong. 

 

“Hey, we can make some chicken nuggets and french fries in the oven when we get home” Hongjoong suggested excitedly yet quietly. San shook his head, not even looking away from the window. “Why not?”

 

“W-Wanted happy meal” San sniffled, hiding his face into Shiber’s tummy. Seonghwa tried to rub his back soothingly, but his shoulders started to shake. Seonghwa looked up to see Hongjoong leaning towards the driver and whispering something to them. Soon enough they were turning around and taking a detour to McDonald’s, hoping that the other members wouldn’t wake up. They were just going to get San his happy meal and that was it.

  
  


Thankfully enough, no one woke up or said anything once they pulled into the McDonald’s drive through. They ordered a happy meal that came with six chicken nuggets, a small fry, a gogurt, and a toy. When Hongjoong handed it to San, the little squealed and tried to hug him, but he couldn’t reach that far being buckled into his seat. He pouted, but thanked the leader anyways.

 

“Look, hyungie, turtle” San said quietly, pulling the toy out of the happy meal box. He handed it to Seonghwa, who opened the plastic bag that the tiny plushie was concealed in. San took it out and squished it a few times before picking up a french fry and feeding the turtle and then eating it himself. “He likes french fries, hyungie, I name him French Fry!”

 

“Oh really?” Seonghwa asked fondly, to which San nodded to.

 

“Yes, he ate all of dem!” San exclaimed with a mouthful of fries, yet showing the eldest the empty fry container while pointing at the turtle accusingly. 

 

“Baby, I think you ate them” Hongjoong chuckled, but San shook his head and pointed at French Fry the turtle as he finished chewing the fries in his mouth. 

  
  


Soon enough, they made it back to the dorms. Seonghwa took one of the napkins from San’s happy meal box and wiped the left over yogurt from his face before leading him inside. Once they were gone, Hongjoong woke everyone else and got them all inside.

 

“Hyung” Yunho stopped the leader before they got to the door. It was just them left outside. Hongjoong turned to him. “Um, is San staying in your room tonight?” 

 

“Oh, you knew he slipped?” Hongjoong asked rhetorically, awkwardly scratching at the back of his neck. “Um, yeah he’ll probably stay in my room for tonight with Seonghwa.”

 

“Is he…. will he ever let the rest of us take care of him?” Yunho asked with a pout. Hongjoong stood on his tiptoes to ruffle the taller boy’s hair.

 

“You just gotta give him time, okay?” Hongjoong smiled at him. Yunho smiled back.

 

===

 

The next day was easy, and they had most of the day off, so it wasn’t really a big deal when San woke up still in headspace.

 

“Hyungs…. hyungies…. wake up!” San whisper shouted at Seonghwa and Hongjoong. They had all somehow managed to squeeze all three of them in one bed, with San sandwiched between them. San shook Hongjoong’s shoulders until his eyes fluttered open. He stretched quietly before sitting up and looking at the digital clock, adjacent to the tissue-bed they had made the night before for French Fry the turtle, on his nightstand. It was only 7am, which was  _ not _ an ideal time to be awake on a morning they had off. 

 

“Sannie, it’s so early” Hongjoong whined dramatically, hugging San to his chest and flopping both of them back down onto the bed, waking up Seonghwa in the process. 

 

“No hyungie! Gotta play!” San giggled, trying to wiggle himself out of Hongjoong’s grasp. Suddenly he was being scooped up into Seonghwa’s arms, making him squeal excitedly. 

 

“Come on, sweetheart, gotta eat breakfast before everyone gets up” Seonghwa told him, giving his cheek a sloppy kiss. He carried San out to the kitchen while Hongjoong grabbed Shiber. No one else was awake, thank goodness, because San still wasn’t ready for the other members, minus Wooyoung and Yeosang, to see him this vulnerable. “What would you like to eat?”

 

“Chocolate!” San answered excitedly as Seonghwa set him in a chair at the table. Hongjoong placed Shiber on the table in front of him before sitting down himself.

 

“Hmmm will cocoa pebbles be good enough?” Hongjoong asked, and San nodded happily. So Seonghwa got a bowl and milk and the cereal, and put it all together before placing it in front of the little with a spoon. San held the spoon awkwardly, making it quite difficult to eat. He got more cereal on the table and on his clothes than in his mouth.

 

“Sannie, do you want me to feed you?” Seonghwa asked with a chuckle. San quickly handed over the spoon and opened his mouth, so the eldest didn’t waste any time in scooping up spoonful after spoonful of cereal to feed to San. 

 

“Done hyungie” San announced when he finished chewing the last bite, even though the other two could already tell that he had finished eating. He wiped his mouth on his sleeve before lifting his arms towards Hongjoong and making grabby hands. 

 

“Let’s go, baby” Hongjoong smiled and picked San up and held him in his arms. He tipped San towards the table so he could grab Shiber, and they were on their way back to Hongjoong’s room. 

 

“Do you wanna choose your own outfit today, love?” Seonghwa asked once they were safely in the leader’s room again. San nodded excitedly as Hongjoong set him down on the ground.

 

“Y-Yun’o hyungie in Sannie’s room” San pouted and looked up at the other two. 

 

“Hmmm,, would it be okay if you used my clothes then?” Hongjoong suggested, and San was already on his way to Hongjoong’s closet. Their leader had very interesting fashion. He even altered some of his clothing to make it more  _ his own. _

 

Seonghwa and Hongjoong sat on the bed and watched San sift through the huge variety of clothes that were neatly placed in the leader’s closet. There was a lot of things in there that wouldn’t be comfy on San at the moment, a lot of fancy outfits, but honestly what would you expect from someone with such exquisite style like Hongjoong. 

 

“Dis one!” San exclaimed happily, pulling out a fuzzy sweater. It was designed with black and white stripes, and it looked like it would be very comfortable to San. He brought it over to the two older males and held it out. “Hewp Sannie?”

 

“Of course, love” Seonghwa said, booping San’s nose before taking the sweater from his hands. Hongjoong helped San out of the shirt he currently had on, and Seonghwa slipped the sweater over the younger’s head. 

 

“What about pants?” Hongjoong brought up, and San waddled over to the clothing drawer that the leader kept his pants in. He looked through the whole drawer with a pout, only finding tight restricting pants that would definitely not be fun to put on, before finally, at the way back, he found a pair of baby blue shorts.

 

“Hyungie! Want!!” San yelled, holding them close and running back to Hongjoong and Seonghwa. 

 

“I don’t even remember those, you can keep them if you want, baby boy” Hongjoong told San, making him squeal happily. They dressed him in the shorts and pat him on the hip once they were finished. “All done, lovey.”

 

“We should get him more comfy clothes, by the way” Seonghwa noted quietly to the leader, who nodded. San was now playing pretend on the floor with Shiber and French Fry the turtle. 

 

===

 

San was only regressed for a few hours. He came out of his headspace randomly just before lunchtime while watching Moomin and cuddling with Wooyoung who was, at the moment, not regressed. 

 

“Sorry Wooyoung” San coughed awkwardly, sitting up hesitantly. Wooyoung looked towards him.

 

“Don’t be sorry, dummy” Wooyoung laughed, grabbing San’s face and kissing his cheek. San whined in faux annoyance, but smiled back at the younger.

 

“Love you, Wooyoungie” San said quietly, going back to watching the show. He couldn’t tell, but Wooyoung was smiling at how cute he was.

**Author's Note:**

> Pls leave requests I’m begging yall
> 
> Also I miss ateez so much and I rlly love Hongjoong idk who my bias is anymore ;(


End file.
